Gas turbine parts such as blade and other airfoils, and particularly fan blades, experience excessive galling and wear on the dovetail pressure surfaces. This is especially true for titanium (Ti) blades on titanium hubs, with the Ti on Ti contact resulting in high coefficients of friction and high material transfer rates. This results in premature blade retirement and a significant increase in maintenance costs. Additionally, surface contact points, under conditions of blade wind-milling, are subject to many cycles of low contact loads that result in wear. Traditionally, gas turbine manufacturers have overcome these issues by reducing contact stress levels, using sacrificial shims, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,243. The problem with these shims is that they require periodic replacement, add fan blade assembly complications and may result in fragment release if they fail. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved protection to the blade dovetail surfaces.